The problem addressed in this proposal is the existence of barriers to the implementation of the principles of gerontology and of geriatrics into the practice of medicine. Absence of role models with appropriate knowledge, skills and attitudes for care of the elderly, a weakness in the scientific base, agism, and the minimal exposure to care in chronic care facilities are cited as significant impediments to changing medical education. The goal of this proposal is to focus myself and Brown University in understanding and breaking down these barriers. With support from this Geriatric Medicine Academy Award, I plan to (1) improve my skills as an educator and researcher in the field of aging and care of the elderly and to (2) implement these skills via curricular changes and scholarly contributions at Brown University. Collaboration with the Southeastern New England Long Term Care Gerontology Center and with the Office of Curricular Affairs at Brown will support these efforts with organizing community resources, research design and curriculum development and evaluation. Day to day activities of curriculum planning, implementation and coordinated evaluation will be supervised by a curriculum assistant. A major focus of these curricula, clinical training and research efforts will be on integrating the concepts of functional assessment and interdisciplinary areas into clinical decision making and care. We propose, by providing students and residents with a more comprehensive and systemic approach to problem identification and care planning that the outcome of their elderly patients will improve and their resistance to learning about and caring for these patients will diminish.